Embodiments of the present invention relate to sound effect apparatuses. Conventional sound effect apparatuses such as foot pedals and whammy bars require the user to stand in a certain spot, shift his balance onto one leg, or shift his hand or finger in order to manipulate them. For example foot pedals require the user to stand in one spot and step on them with varying pressure or angle to generate a desired sound effect. This can be difficult, especially while the user is trying to simultaneously play a musical instrument. Whammy bars and effects sliders and knobs require the user to shift his hand or move it entirely away from the musical instrument to generate the desired sound effect. This limits the user as to what he can play on his instrument while using the sound effect apparatus and can make certain combinations difficult. Conventional sound effect apparatuses are also limited to generating a predetermined effect or characteristic.